


History

by makeitmine



Category: Glee
Genre: 4x21, cheerio!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitmine/pseuds/makeitmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-4x21. Kurt meets Blaine at the Lima Bean and it's just like old times. Except that it's not. And Blaine looks <i>really</i> good in that uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick little "Kurt sees Blaine in his Cheerios uniform" drabble. And then feelings showed up. Stupid feelings. Stupid boys. Vague 4x22 spoilers included.

Kurt thanked the barista as she handed him the iced mocha he’d ordered and strolled to an empty loveseat by the window. Blaine wasn’t expected to arrive for another half hour, which was perfect for Kurt. He wanted to take the opportunity to enjoy a beautiful spring afternoon, whether it be in Ohio or New York, with a good book. Even if that book was his Theatre History textbook.

Ever since his dad’s appointment, he’d felt a renewed sense of joy flowing through his veins. It was something that had been missing since...well, since that night. His dad was healthy. Vogue and NYADA were keeping Kurt on his toes. He’d grown closer to Rachel than he ever thought possible, and Santana, surprisingly, was a well-adept roommate, and he could no longer picture the loft without her. His dates with Adam were enjoyable and had helped take his mind off everything, though he was still very hesitant on actually calling him his boyfriend and taking things further.

And then there was Blaine. Kurt could tell he was handling everything much better than he had been even in February. He knew a lot of it had to do with Blaine’s emerging friendship with Tina and Sam, the latter especially being the one who helped him through the breakup. But now Blaine was standing taller, smiling brighter, and ready to take on the world outside of high school. Kurt knew deep inside he still loved him, but there was still a bumpy road on the way to a possible reconciliation.

Kurt was so engrossed in reading about Renaissance acting that he never noticed Blaine arrive. “Hey, sorry I’m late, practice ran over,” he heard him say.

“That’s fine; I didn’t even realize what time it wa-” Kurt froze when he glanced up from his book. It hadn’t occurred to him that Blaine had been talking about Cheerios practice rather than glee practice. But there he stood, decked out in the tight white shirt and red pants Kurt himself had been all too familiar with during his brief stint as a cheerleader.

“Hey, you okay?” Blaine asked, pulling Kurt from his thoughts as he placed a hand on Kurt’s shoulder.

“Fine.” Kurt set his book on the table in front and looked back at Blaine. “Trying to keep up with everything I’m missing while I’m here. I’m pretty sure I have a test the Tuesday after I fly back.”

Blaine pointed to the growing crowd of after-school, after-work patrons around the counter. “Well, if you want, you can finish the passage while I’m in line. Did you want another drink?”

“No, I’m good, thanks.” Blaine grinned at him before moving towards the line. Kurt attempted to pick up where he left off but it was a futile attempt. Every sentence or so he’d look up towards Blaine and got distracted. The way the pants hugged the curve of his ass...well, Kurt wasn’t about to go there. Not in the middle of the Lima Bean.

Before long Blaine returned with a latte and a chocolate chip biscotti. As he sank into the oversized cushions, he peeked at the pages Kurt had open. “Looks interesting,” he said.

“Mmhmm,” Kurt hummed. “It’s actually one of the better classes since there isn’t any competition going on for best portrayal of a dying mother or notable tyrant. The Medieval section was a bitch to get through, though.”

“In other words, no dealing with the Rachel Berry clones?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Kurt set the boarding pass he’d been using as his bookmark since his check-in at LaGuardia last week in the binding and closed the textbook. “They’re all good people, though. You’ll enjoy it on campus.”

Blaine nodded and took a sip of his coffee, wincing slightly at the heat. “If I ever get in, you mean,” he said softly.

Kurt reached for Blaine’s free hand. “You will, trust me. They would be clinically insane not to accept you and your humongous talent.”

“What if I can’t do it, though? I couldn’t even make it through the _Grease_ audition without...”

“Blaine, don’t even think about that,” Kurt said. Finn finally told him about Blaine’s meltdown in January, once Kurt assured him it wasn’t going to be an issue hearing about his ex. “You’re in a better place now; we’re in a better place now.”

“You’re right,” Blaine sighed. “Anyway, I’d rather not discuss NYADA until I hear from them. Can we talk about something else?”

“Of course we can. How was practice?”

A smile lit up on Blaine’s face when Kurt asked. “Crazy. Coach Washington is quite intense, and I don’t think half the girls are even able to keep up with her routines.” He continued on talking about how much he really enjoyed being on the team and the silent acceptance he’d begun receiving from Kitty, Brittany’s mid-practice discussion on putting Lady Tubbington on birth control, and Becky’s improved behavior since her confession. In turn, Kurt shared stories from his months under Coach Sylvester. Soon they segued into Carey Mulligan’s _Vogue_ cover and whether _The Great Gatsby_ would remain true to the time period or not.

Before Kurt realized it, the sky was showing the first signs of evening and he checked his phone. “Wow, I didn’t realize how late it had gotten. Dad and Carole are probably going crazy figuring out why I’m not home for dinner.”

Blaine nodded. “I should get going, too. I have to be at Breastix at 7,” he said as he stood up.

“Oh, yeah? Anyone important you’re meeting with?”

“You mean like a date? Nah.” Blaine shied away from Kurt, telling him there was something else that he wasn’t meant to know. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to meet you tomorrow since Mr. Schue wants Marley and me to get our song down pat. But I’ll text you, okay?”

Kurt nodded. “That’s fine, I was hoping to head over to the shop and see if they needed help, give me something to do between now and Regionals.” He picked up his book and Blaine’s discarded biscotti plate and followed him to the trash bin to dispose of it.

Once they were outside and by his dad’s truck, Blaine leaned in and tightly wrapped his arms around Kurt. “You don’t know how much I’ve missed you,” he whispered. “Every single day.”

“I've missed you, too.” Kurt willed the tears pooling in his eyes to hold back. “Have a good dinner with your mystery person.”

“I will. Tell Burt and Carole I said hello, will you?”

Kurt let go of Blaine. “Of course. Talk to you later.” He unlocked the truck and jumped in, waving to Blaine as he walked back towards his vehicle. And getting one last glimpse of him in the Cheerios uniform.

Well, maybe. If they reunited, Kurt would definitely be up for some cheerleader rivalry roleplay.


End file.
